Robo Rob
by finallyxfound
Summary: Four years after "Amazing." His prized possession came to life...


&

**_Robo Rob  
_**

a Troy & Gabriella family fanfiction story

sequel to _Amazing_

&

His lips feathered over her eyelids as she slipped her eyes closed, after hours of fighting it. The newest little Bolton was most definitely the longest labor they had ever gone through. He smirked, remembering her constant yelling at him that he was never getting her pregnant again. She said that with their first two too. Cassidy was the perfect pregnancy and delivery. Megan was the one with complications and the yet-to-be-named newborn was the one who just didn't want to come out of Gabriella's womb.

Troy was still surprised either of them were still awake, as he peered over the clear hospital bassinet the nurses had wheeled the new baby in a couple hours earlier to bond with mom and dad and of course – for food. Scooping up the bundle of joy in his arms, Troy adjusted the blanket around his baby. Megan was four years old now and while she was still his baby girl, he couldn't fight the smile of the new addition to their family. He was most definitely going to have to get used to having a baby in the house again.

When Gabriella told him he was going to be a dad for the third time, all he could think of was the midnight cravings, the mood swings and the morning sickness. Then came the tripping over baby toys and baby proofing the house again. He thanked his lucky stars that Cassidy was more than excited for the possibility of another baby sister – she did it all in an hour with the help of her favorite Uncle Chad.

Hearing a coo from his arms, Troy brushed his fingers over the baby's face, trying to memorize every line. It still amazed him that God blessed him and Gabriella once again with another child. His wife had been so worried about more complications after Megan, but this little one took after Cassidy it seemed.

"What are we gonna name you?" he whispered as to not wake his sleeping beauty of a wife up. "We have so many possibilities and we have to decide. They won't let us leave if you don't have a name." The bundle cooed again. "I know, I don't like that rule either."

Troy's smile widened as the little one tightened the grip around his fingers. "We had a whole list and had a date for Saturday. We got so busy with your sisters that names got pushed to the side and then, you wanted to come out, didn't you?" Troy sighed, watching the big brown eyes stare up at him. "I'm not complaining though. Your sisters might. You'll meet them tomorrow and win them over with those eyes of yours. That's why they're always attached to Mommy."

Staring down, he didn't notice that Gabriella had once again woken up. Her body and mind were exhausted, but she wouldn't exchange the moment in front of her for anything. She had seen the joy on his face when both Cassidy and Megan were born – he had been over the moon and smitten right away, but this was different. The way he was talking to their tiny miracle, anyone could that tell he was happy. Of course, it might have had something to do with having another boy in the house.

"Troy…" she whispered as he turned his head towards her.

"What are you doing up?"

"We need to name him."

"I know."

"We can't wait 'til the morning. I get discharged tomorrow."

"Yeah," he sighed, cradling the newest baby Bolton in his arms still.

Gabriella reached her hand out to feel her newborn son. A smiled tugged at her lips. "He has your ears."

"And your eyes. Finally someone in this family with your eyes."

"You have our list."

"Not on me. You are exhausted, Gabby. Please go back to sleep. We can do this in the morning."

"I can't. Not until he has a name."

He huffed, but didn't argue with his wife. Troy learned that early on in their married life. When she was set on something, there was no talking her out of it.

"What about Alex?"

"You want him and Alexa to have the same name?" He asked her, speaking of Taylor and Chad's little girl.

"Okay, it's two in the morning. Be nice."

"You're the one…"

"Rob," she stated suddenly, cutting him off. Her hands brushed over the white blanket as Troy looked down at his son.

"What?"

"Rob. I remember in senior year, you finally took me up to your tree house and Robo Rob was up there. And when we got our first place, Robo Rob had to have his own place in our room. I never understood it, but I think I figured it out," Gabriella looked up at her husband. "He was one of your most prized possessions. Robert Bolton."

Troy blinked at her. It was true. Robo Rob had been with him through almost everything – high school, bad grades, college, marriage, and Cassidy's curious fingers – everything.

"Robert Christopher Bolton."

"I love it."

"I knew you would. You and your Robo Rob obsession."

"Don't knock Robo Rob, isn't that right?" he asked the little guy that was now sleeping in his arms. Placing him back in the bassinet, Troy turned back to Gabriella as she settled back on the bed. Brushing his lips over hers for a sweet kiss, he watched her eyes flutter open again. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

Troy settled next to her, wrapping his arm protectively around her. "He's perfect."

He was too. Troy had a new son, a new Robo Rob.


End file.
